


Dificultades

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precisamente porque ella le había enseñado a dejar de temer no podía retroceder ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dificultades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishikawadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawadesu/gifts).



Tezuka lo recordaba perfectamente: había sido Miyuki la que le había enseñado a dejar de temer.

El valor que la —en aquel entonces— niña había demostrado lo había ayudado más que las palabras de cualquier médico, su propia determinación e incluso lo mucho que había practicado, intentando recuperarse a base de persistencia.

Ella le había dado una lección que nunca olvidaría y por eso mismo no podía retroceder ahora.

Tezuka tomó aire lentamente, sintiendo cómo una gota de sudor recorría su frente e ignorando la tentación de tomarse un segundo para secarla y retrazar con eso el momento un poco más, se obligó a estirar un brazo y tocar el timbre.

A pesar de su inusual nerviosismo, que no negaba consigo mismo pero tampoco pensaba expresar abiertamente, se encontró dejando escapar un atisbo de sonrisa al escuchar a alguien correr y el grito de "¡Ya les dije que yo abro!" y sin pensarlo contó los segundos hasta que la puerta fue abierta y Miyuki salió por ella, todavía con sus pantuflas y con su rostro extrañamente rojo.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dijo por saludo, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—Siempre tan serio —respondió Miyuki, girando sus ojos y entrando de nuevo para dejar de bloquear la puerta—. Sigue, sigue.

—Gracias por invitarme —pronunció al entrar.

Y aunque se podía decir que la velada ni siquiera había comenzando, mientras saludaba al resto de la familia Chitose, que se asomó al corredor para darle la bienvenida, sentía que ya había superado lo más difícil ahora que ya había dado el primer paso.


End file.
